jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czarno-Szara/Biały wilkołak
Kto odważy się stanąć do walki z potworem, który panoszy się bezkarnie po ziemiach naszych i naszych przodków? Kto schwyta i zabiję bestie kradnącą nam zwierzęta i zabijającą naszych ludzi? Kto zgładzi białego wilkołaka?- pytał wódz spoglądając na ludzi w twierdzy -Ja!- rozległ się kobiecy głos pośród mężczyzn -Ha! Kobieta chce walczyć z czymś z czym żaden mężczyzna nie potrafił sobie poradzić?- wyśmiał ją wódz- A więc zapytam ponownie! Kto... -Wodzu! Co z tego, że jestem kobietą? Jeżeli żadem mężczyzna sobie z nim nie poradził to ja spróbuję!- przerwała mu blondynka -Niech ci będzie! Masz tydzień od dzisiejszej pełni księżyca!- orzekł wódz- Jeśli ci się nie uda do tego czasu wrócisz do kobiecych zajęć i nigdy więcej nie dotkniesz się broni! Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i westchnęła. -Zgoda!- powiedziała i wyszła a za nią wódz -Astrid... proszę pomścij mojego syna!- powiedział niepocieszony Stoik a dziewczyna przytaknęła 3 lata wcześniej ---- -Czkawka! Idziesz ze mną na polowanie?- zapytał pobudzony mężczyzna Stoik pchnął lekko uchylone drzwi pokoju syna gdzie zastał krew na ścianach, podłodze i oknie, porozrywane ubrania walające się wszędzie i bestię. Biały wilkołak rozrywał na strzępy resztki ubrań chłopaka. Rosły mężczyzna rzucił się na potwora powalając go na ziemię. Zielone oczy bestii zabłysły a ta zrzucając z siebie Stoika uciekła przez okiennicę. ---- teraz Astrid nerwowym krokiem skierowała się do swojego domu. Gdy tylko weszła do chaty wzięła wcześniej przygotowane już łuk, strzały, kilka sztyletów i miecz stworzony specjalnie na tę okazję. Założyła czarny płaszcz i wyszła kierując się do lasu. Po kilku godzinnym poszukiwaniu zawędrowała nad krucze urwisko gdzie szczęście się do niej uśmiechnęło. Znalazła bestię, białego wilkołaka, domniemanego zabójcę syna wodza wyspy Berk. Wilkołak spał przy niewielkiej sadzawce oświetlanej łagodnymi promieniami popołudniowego słońca. Astrid sięgnęła na plecy gdzie oprócz miecza i kołczanu ze strzałami powinien znajdować się kaganiec wykonany przez przyjaciela wodza, Pyskacza, ku jej zdziwieniu nie było go tam. -Nie! Zapomniałam go z domu...- powiedziała pod nosem Uszy bestii poruszyły się a ta stanęła od razu na równe nogi i zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać. Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła się wycofywać gdy wzrok bestii spoczął na niej. Wilkołak zaczął powoli podchodzić do dziewczyny. Szedł na czterech łapach niczym wilk zbliżając się do przestraszonej dziewczyny. -Nie! Nie! Nie! Ja nie chcę umierać!- krzyknęła czując ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy a chwilę później bestia polizała ją po policzku i ulegle położyła się przy jej nogach- Co jest grane? Ty jesteś tą straszną i bezlitosną bestią?- zapytała głaszcząc potwora po głowie -A wyglądam jakbym chciał cię zabić panno Hofferson?- odpowiedział jej wilkołak a ta zrobiła wielkie oczy -Ty mówisz! -Zdaje się, że tak jak każdy człowiek... chociaż teraz to chyba złe określenie... nie jestem pewien panno Hofferson -Skąd znasz moje nazwisko? -Usłyszało się tu i ówdzie... Wiesz ja już lepiej pójdę... nie widzi mi się zostać ozdobą nad kominkiem...- wstał i odszedł kilka kroków -Muszę przyprowadzić cię... -Do wioski... Tak, tak wiem! Tatusiek... znaczy się wódz szuka wilkołaka? -Tatusiek?! Zaraz! Czkawka?! -No i masz ci los! Ja nic złego nie zrobiłem! Poza mną na wyspie jest jeszcze jeden wilkołak! Więc dajcie mi spokój! -Jeszcze jeden?! -No chyba musiał mnie ktoś ugryźć żebym się taki stał...- westchnął -Czemu nie wróciłeś do wioski i nie wytłumaczyłeś im wszystkiego? -Wiesz chciałem ale to nie takie proste jak by się mogło wydawać... nie jestem już człowiekiem a no wiesz... -Dzikim zwierzęciem... -Właśnie! Nie do końca nad tym panuję... -A ten który cię ugryzł? -Alfa? -Tak ma na imię? -Nie... to jest jego pozycja... w stadzie... -A ty jesteś? -Omegą... czyli tak na dobrą sprawę najniższy rangą i najsłabszy osobnik... -Pomóż mi schwytać Alfę! -Co? -No bo miałam schwytać ciebie ale ty to ty więc pozostaje mi schwytać jego... -Zwariowałaś!? A jak go znajdziesz? -Przecież ty tu jesteś! Czkawka a jak znajdują się wilki? -Wyją... No chyba żartujesz! -Nie żartuję! Mówię w pełni poważnie! Ale najpierw muszę wrócić do wioski i wziąć kilka rzeczy. -Nie! Ja nigdzie nie idę! -Pójdziesz! -Nie! Chyba że mnie złapiesz! -Czemu miałabym cię gonić? -Pomyślmy... Zabrałem ci miecz!- powiedział i jednym szybkim ruchem zerwał pochwę z mieczem z pleców dziewczyny -Oddaj go! -Złap mnie jeśli chcesz go odzyskać! Astrid przystała na propozycję wilka i zaczęła go gonić. Biegali po lesie do wieczora kiedy to dziewczyna nie padła ze zmęczenia. -Już?- zapytał pełen energii zwierz -Daj mi odpocząć... Nie mam już siły... -Jesteś głodna? -Tak... a co masz? -Hmmm.... jeszcze nic ale mogę coś upolować... -Jak tak na ciebie patrzę to ani trochę nie przypominasz mi dzikiego wilka... bardziej udomowionego psa...- zaśmiała się- A jak będziesz polować? -Daj mi łuk i jedną strzałę to ci pokażę chyba, że wolisz naturalną metodę "Kły i pazury" Dziewczyna położyła na ziemi to co chciał a on wziął to w pysk i poszedł sobie. -Czkawka? Gdzie ty idziesz? -Zaraz wrócę! Miecz zostawiłem masz się czym bronić... a i rozpal ognisko! Czkawka przybrał częściowo ludzką postać, sterczące z brązowej czupryny białe uszy, biały ogon, pazury i kły. Uniósł łuk, napiął cięciwę i strzelił do przechadzającej się nieopodal sarny. Strzała przeszła na wylot przez syję zwierzęcia co zaoszczędziło chłopakowi trudu. Nie minęło dziesięć minut a Czkawka wrócił do Astrid z jak to sam nazwał "kolacją". -No nie wierzę!- powiedziała dziewczyna widząc chłopaka w bardziej ludzkiej formie -W co nie wierzysz?- zdziwił się kładąc sarnę na ziemię -W kilka rzeczy... po pierwsze! Nachyl się i usiądź!- chłopak zrobił to a Astrid zaczęła bawić się jego uszami -Przestań!- zarumienił się delikatnie i zaczął powarkiwać -Czyżby czuły punkt?- podkreśliła śmiejąc się szyderczo- A z ogonem jak? Czkawka nastroszył się niczym kot ale po chwili mu przeszło i dał dziewczynie zobaczyć go z bliska. -Ale puszysty i mięciutki!- powiedziała zaskoczona- Przepraszam ale musiałam to zrobić! Czkawka odwrócił się twarzą do Astrid a ta zaczęła drapać go za uchem, chłopak zaczął machać ogonem i rumienić się przez co szybko zakrył twarz rękoma. -Możesz przestać? To jest trochę krępujące... -He he he!- zaśmiała się złowieszczo -Czemu mi to robisz? -Pomyślmy... Ganiałam cię kilka godzin po lesie bo chciałeś się bawić! To teraz ja się bawię! Minęło kilka minut i Astrid przestała. -W co jeszcze nie wierzysz?- zapytał obrażony Czkawka -A w to!- pokazała palcem na martwą sarnę a dokładniej na jej szyję -Co z tym? -Jak wystrzeliłeś strzałę, że przeszła na wylot? -Tak po prostu! Naciągnąłem cięciwę i strzeliłem... -Jestem pod wrażeniem! Astrid odcięła sobie trochę mięsa tak by mogło się upiec i Czkawce któremu było wszystko jedno czy będzie jadł upieczone czy surowe. Księżyc w pełni górował na niebie oświetlając cały świat aż po linię horyzontu. -Pięknie prawda?- zapytała Astrid lecz przyjaciel nic nie odpowiedział- Czkawka... Czemu nie dawałeś znaku życia przez trzy lata? -Chyba się bałem... nie wiem czy ojciec zaakceptuje to kim się stałem.- odpowiedział a w jego głosie było czuć smutek -Wiesz... jest jeszcze Valka... ona by to zaakceptowała... -Mama? Ona nigdy nie miała swojego zdania. Poza tym ona się mną nie zajmowała przez piętnaście lat... po trzech latach pewnie i tak o mnie nie pamięta...- westchnął i przewrócił się na drugi bok -To nie do końca tak... Ona bardzo przeżyła twoją śmierć... -Moją śmierć? -No tak... Wszyscy myślą, że biały wilkołak cię rozszarpał i zjadł... To dla tego na ciebie polują.... -No to super... Dobranoc! Będę od dzisiaj żył z przeświadczeniem że nie żyję! Astrid zaśmiała się i podrapała Czkawkę za uchem co poskutkowało poprawą jego humoru. Wraz z pierwszymi promieniami porannego słońca obudziła się Astrid. Zgasiła tlące się ognisko poszła przed siebie w las zostawiając śpiącego jeszcze przyjaciela samego. Dochodziło południe. Czkawka uchylił oko tak by się trochę rozejrzeć a gdy dotarło do niego, że nie ma nigdzie jego kompana przestraszył się i skoczył na równe nogi. W obozowisku nie było żadnej jej rzeczy oprócz płaszcza. Chłopak wziął ubranie dziewczyny do ręki i powąchał je tak by złapać zapach. Szedł przez las w kierunku kruczego urwiska gdzie natychmiast wszedł. Skierował wzrok na sadzawkę nad którą leżały wszystkie ubrania i bronie Astrid po czym podniósł wzrok na wodę i zobaczył kąpiącą się dziewczynę patrzącą wprost na niego. Astrid i Czkawka w jednej chwili cali się zaczerwienili. Chłopak nerwowo się odwrócił tak samo jak dziewczyna która dodatkowo krzyknęła. -Nic nie widziałem!- wrzasnął zasłaniając oczy- Przepraszam cię bardzo! Astrid podniosła kamień z dna sadzawki i rzuciła nim prosto w głowę stojącego na brzegu. -To bolało!- warknął -Miało boleć!- krzyknęła dziewczyna ciągle się rumieniąc- Możesz sobie iść?! Minęło kilka minut a Astrid wyszła z wody, ubrała się i poszła do przyjaciela. -Jak mnie znalazłeś?- zapytała wyraźnie nie zadowolona -Po zapachu...- odpowiedział jej siedzący w kuckach chłopak- Czemu nie powiedziałaś gdzie idziesz? -Bo spałeś... Nie chciałam cię budzić... -Jeszcze raz przepraszam.... -Nic się nie stało ale... -Ktoś idzie!- przerwał jej a z krzaków przed nimi wyłonił się Stoik wraz z paroma mężczyznami -Nareszcie cię znaleźliśmy! Chwała Odynowi! Gdzieś ty...- zatrzymał spoglądając na chłopaka siedzącego koło dziewczyny- Kim jest ten młodzieniec siedzący u twego boku? -Tsk...- syknął Czkawka zmieniając się w wilkołaka -To jest... Udało ci się!- wrzasnął wódz -Nie!- dziewczyna podniosła ręce a biała bestia odeszła w las -Łapać go! A ty idziesz ze mną, zdrajczyni!- powiedział zdenerwowany wódz -Zostaw go wodzu! To nie jest wilkołak na którego polowaliśmy!- powiedziała próbując chronić przyjaciela -Ależ jest! To ten sam biały wilkołak który zabił mojego syna, to ta sama bestia która rozszarpała dziesiątkę ludzi i pozbawiła nas jednego stadka jaków! Czemu cię nie zaatakował i nie zabił? Jesteś jakąś wiedźmą?- powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę Czkawka wrócił, ciągnął za sobą dwóch nieprzytomnych mężczyzn którzy wcześniej wyruszyli by go złapać i przyprowadzić do wodza. -Każdemu się zdarza! A teraz ją puść! Masz mnie!- powiedział przybierając ludzką formę -Mówiłeś, że to nie ty! Ty byś tego nie zrobił!- powiedziała dziewczyna a po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy -Kłamałem! Nie zabiłem tylko twojego syna! Trudno zabić samego siebie...- westchnął chłopak -Czkawka? Ale jak?- pytał ojciec -Czy to ważne? Chciałeś mnie to masz!- warknął -Moja głowa!- powiedział Jensen wstając z ziemi- Wodzu uważaj!- krzyknął bez zastanowienia, szybko sięgnął po nóż i wbił go w bok chłopakowi Czkawka ryknął z bólu automatycznie przemieniając się w bestię. -Srebrny sztylet! W sam raz na wilkołaki takie jak ty!- zaśmiał się Jensen spoglądając na wodza -Dobra robota!- powiedział Stoik łapiąc kaganiec wkładając go na wilczy pysk -Mówiłem, że tego nie zaakceptują!- warknął ranny wyrywając się z krępacji ojca i przystąpił do ucieczki Astrid pobiegła za wilkiem głęboko w las. -Czkawka! Czkawka zaczekaj! Proszę!- krzyczała dziewczyna tracąc z oczu białe zwierzę -Astrid, tak?- powiedział lodowaty głos -Ttak... a kto pyta?- krzyknęła wyciągając miecz Stwór ciemny jak nocne niebo wyłonił się zza drzewa. Czarny wilkołak prawie dwa razy większy od Czkawki stał przed dziewczyną trzęsącą się ze strachu. -Oj dziecinko! Nie bój się mnie! Na razie nic ci nie zrobię bo jesteś mi potrzebna!- powiedział uderzając ją w twarz tak mocno żeby straciła przytomność- A teraz gdzie jest ten chłystek?!- wziął dziewczynę przez ramię i ruszył w swoją stronę Nadeszła noc. Czkawka siedział w jaskini blisko plaży wylizując ranę i zastanawiając się czemu okłamał Astrid. -Zaraz! Astrid!?- wyszedł po woli z jamy kulejąc na przednią łapę i rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwani dziewczyny ale zamiast jej dojrzał w ciemności dwa czerwone punkciki co raz zbliżające się do niego. -Witaj chłystku!- powiedział czarny wilkołak -Lestat... No proszę dawno się nie widzieliśmy... ile to już? Rok?- mówił zdenerwowany Czkawka -Będzie z rok... widzę, że nie najlepiej sobie radzisz... Znowu brniesz ku ludziom... Wiesz, że już nigdy nie będziesz jednym z nich! Poza tym zrobiłeś tyle złego przez te trzy lata... i jeszcze chcesz przebaczenia?- wyśmiał go czarny- Ta rana nie wygląda za dobrze... -Nie goi się- skomentował biały -Przez trzy lata nic się nie nauczyłeś! Mówiłem dołącz do mnie a pewnego dnia zostaniesz alfą tak jak ja! Wiesz czemu ta rana ani trochę się nie goi?- biały pokręcił przecząco głową- Za dużo w tobie ludzkich emocji, poczucia winy. Musisz wyprzeć z siebie człowieka chociaż częściowo... Mam dla ciebie propozycję! Pomogę ci w tym a stawką będzie życie tej dziewczyny!- na pysku Lestata zagościł złowieszczy uśmiech odsłaniający szereg ostrych białych kłów -Nie mieszaj Astrid w swoje gierki!- biały nastroszył się gotów by zaatakować -Co ty mi zrobisz jak nawet nie opanowałeś przemiany? Człowiek zmienia się w wilka a wilk w wilkołaka! Tłumaczyłem ci to już tyle razy! Boisz się tej trzeciej formy tak? Nie panujesz nad sobą!- dodał gdy biały spuścił wzrok -Co mam zrobić byś zostawił ją w spokoju, na zawsze?- powiedział zaciskając zęby -Rozwinąć się i dołączyć do mojego stada!- czarny ostrożnie położył dziewczynę na ziemi- Po pierwsze łatwiej będzie ci w formie wilkołaka niż wilka, jeśli będzie ci to ułatwiać to myśl o niej. Biały dokuśtykał się do leżącej obok czarnego dziewczyny i polizał ją po opuchniętym policzku. -Astrid... chcę żebyś wybaczyła mi moje kłamstwo i to co zrobiłem, chciałbym jeszcze nie raz spędzać z tobą czas śmiejąc się tak jak wczoraj...- po pysku białego spłynęła łza a dziewczyna się ocknęła -Czkawka... Nie płacz! Ja nie jestem na ciebie zła jestem tylko rozczarowana. Powiedziałeś, że ty nic złego nie zrobiłeś ale skłamałeś.- zatrzymała blondynka-Ja i tak ci wybaczam!- powiedziała przytulając go -Nie drażnijcie mnie!- warknął Lestat Czkawka przybrał ludzką postać i odwzajemnił uścisk. -Nie płacz wilczku!- powiedziała Astrid czując łzy przyjaciela spływające jej po ramieniu- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz! -Ty!- wrzasnął czarny łapiąc chłopaka za szyję i unosząc do góry -Puść go!- krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna -As... proszę idź stąd! Zaraz zrobi się tu nie przyjemnie!- powiedział podduszany chłopak -Czkawka! Ja ci pomogę!- powiedziała wyciągając miecz i wbijając go w brzuch czarnego wilkołaka Bestia puściła szyję chłopaka. -Chcecie walczyć?! Dobrze! Już dawno nie miałem okazji do zabicia kilku szczeniaków!- wyszczerzył się Lestat a jego rana zagoiła się Przed czarnym jakby znikąd pojawił się niewiele mniejszy biały wilkołak. -Czkawka?- wyszeptała przerażona widząc przed sobą bestię sprzed lat 2 lata wcześniej ---- -Astrid wracaj do domu!- wrzasnął ojciec dziewczyny próbując odgonić bestię o białym jak śnieg futrze od leżącej na ziemi nieprzytomnej żony -Tato! Mamo!- odkrzyknęła zrozpaczona Astrid widząc jak jej ojciec upada ranny od pazurów bestii a ona sama ucieka- Tatusiu! Nie, nie, nie! -Córeczko... zaopiekuj się mamą... kocham cię!- powiedział zamykając oczy a jego klatka piersiowa przestała się unosić ---- teraz ---- -To byłeś ty! Ty zabrałeś mi ojca!- wrzasnęła ale Czkawka nie zareagował- Tylo czemu to zrobiłeś? Czemu? -Hah! Bo on a raczej to, sama go tak nazwałaś, jest dziką bestią a nie wiejskim pieskiem!- zaśmiał się Lestat czując jak pazury białego zagłębiają się w jego klatce piersiowej- Łatwo było tego dokonać? Tak się zatracić w sobie? Astrid podniosła miecz z ziemi na wysokość serca Lestata i przeszyła obu srebrnym ostrzem. Obaj wrócili do ludzkich form. Lestat okazał się być niewiele starszym od Czkawki mężczyzną o kruczoczarnych włosach. -Teraz nie wstaniesz!- powiedziała do leżącego czarnowłosego -I tu masz rację panno Hofferson... Zacna z ciebie łowczyni...- powiedział zamykając oczy i pogrążając się w wiecznym śnie -Czkawka!- podeszła do leżącego obok powoli wykrwawiającego się chłopaka- Czemu się nie wyleczysz? Ciągle nie potrafisz? -Ja po prostu nie chce... Ja chciałbym wreszcie odpocząć...- powiedział zamykając oczy -Czkawka ale ja cię kocham...- powiedziała zapłakanym głosem przytulając chłopaka -To nie ma sensu... Wyrządziłem ci tyle krzywdy... czemu mi to mówisz? -Bo cię kocham... bo chce być z tobą... nie zostawiaj mnie samej...błagam! -As... Kiedy byłem mały mama powiedziała mi, " Jeśli kogoś kochasz , daj mu odejść, jeśli on cię kocha wróci". Próbuję ci przez to powiedzieć, że ja też cię kocham... Rany chłopaka zaczęły się zabliźniać a on sam zaczął odzyskiwać siły. Dziewczyna od rzuciła się na szyję Czkawki gdy tylko usiadł. -Nie wrócisz ze mną do domu? -Wrócę, ale tylko na chwilę... O wschodzie słońca doszli do wioski gdzie spotkali się na początku z mieczami, toporami i innymi ostrymi narzędziami. -Czkawka? To na prawdę ty!- powiedziała kobieta o ciemno kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach takich jak ma on sam -Mama!- powiedział z niedowierzaniem machając ogonem -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Czy ty jesteś... no wiesz?- zapytała nieśmiało dotykając twarzy osiemnastolatka -Niestety...- odpowiedział pokazując kły w uśmiechu -Co to za zbiegowisko?!- warknął Stoik przedzierając się przez tłum ludzi- Ty?! -Kochanie poznajesz go?! To nasz Czkawka! Nasz synek!- powiedziała szczęśliwa Valka -Nie, już nie! Teraz to morderca i potwór! Nasz syn został zamordowany przez niego trzy lata temu!- krzyknął wyciągając miecz i przykładając go do szyi młodzieńca. Czkawka podniósł ręce do góry i powoli uklęk.- Dajcie tu kajdany i przygotujcie klatkę! -Czkawka co ty robisz?- powiedziała z niedowierzaniem w głosie -Ją też skuć!- powiedział wódz Chwile później oboje siedzieli zamknięci dziewczyna w celi a chłopak w klatce jak zwierze. -Wiesz, że możesz uciec?- powiedziała Astrid wyjmując z buta mały sztylet -Wiem... ale jak już tu jestem to zostanę trochę...- odparł Czkawka przeczesując ogon pazurami- Mogę dostać coś do jedzenia i wodę do picia?- krzyknął do chłopaka stojącego przed wejściem -A czego sobie życzysz?- zapytał z dezaprobatą Sączysmark -Jakieś mięso i woda... wystarczy...- odpowiedział chłopak zmieniając się w wilka Po chwili Smark przyniósł wiadro z wodą i talerz z kośćmi. -Kosteczki! Mniam...- zaśmiała się Astrid gdy zobaczyła co przyniósł chłopak -Nic innego nie było...- powiedział Smark otwierając klatkę Czkawki Chłopak przekręcił klucz w zamku i otworzył drzwiczki klatki a wilk w skoczył na niego przygniatając go do ziemi. -Ja bym sobie przyniósł coś więcej!- powiedział biały i wrzucił Smarka do klatki -Co ty robisz! Czkawka!- krzyknęła dziewczyna widząc jak wilk idzie z kluczem w pysku -Uciekam i zabieram ciebie ze sobą! A co może cię tu zostawić?- odpowiedział jej -Oni i tak was znajdą! Astrid nikt nie skrzywdzi ale ciebie zabiją z radością!- krzyknął Sączysmark po czym dodał- Astrid kochana nie wiem czy pamiętasz, że to właśnie on zabił twojego ukochanego ojca, próbował zabić matkę i zabił by ciebie gdyby nie wódz! Pamiętaj! On zawszę będzie mordercą twojej rodziny! -Zamknij się! Zawrzyj wreszcie swoją głupią jadaczkę!- wrzasnęła a Czkawka staną jak wbity w ziemię- Nie mów mi jak mam żyć, jak postępować i kogo za co nienawidzić a kogo kochać i radować się, że to właśnie on a nie kto inny! -Ale on ma rację! To ja zabiłem twojego ojca i zabiłbym ciebie i twoją matkę gdyby nie mój ojciec...- przerwał jej -Mogłaś dać mi umrzeć w tym lesie! Byłabyś bohaterką! -Ale powiedziałam, że cię kocham!- ryknęła na całe gardło -Co zrobiłaś?- zapytała kobieta stojąca w więziennym wejściu -Mama? Co ty tu robisz?- dziewczyna osłupiała -Więc to ty jesteś mordercą mojego męża?- powiedziała ignorując pytania córki a Czkawka przełknął ślinę- No tak przecież nie zapomniałabym tych pięknych szmaragdowych oczu!- dodała uderzając chłopaka z impetem w twarz -Mamo!- krzyknęła Astrid -Przepraszam...- powiedział Czkawka po czym dostał w drugi policzek -Myślisz, że słowo "przepraszam" ukoi ból jaki mi sprawiłeś? Daj mi ten klucz i uciekaj!- powiedziała klepiąc chłopaka po głowie ku jego zdziwieniu -Nigdy nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić...- powiedział schylając głowę -Czkawka po prostu uciekaj i nigdy nie pokazuj mi się na oczy!- dodała pani Hofferson biorąc klucz od chłopaka -Mamo co masz na myśli?- zapytała Astrid widząc łzy na twarzy przyjaciela -Ja chcę żebyście się już nigdy więcej nie spotkali!- powiedziała kobieta dumnie unosząc głowę -Nie! Nie! Mamo ale ja go kocham! Czkawka proszę! To nie może się tak skończyć!- powiedziała zapłakana -Wybacz Astrid...- powiedział odchodząc w wilczej formię -Czkawka wracaj tu! Czkawka!- krzyknęła upadając na ziemię -Idziemy do domu!- powiedziała władczo kobieta otwierając więzienne kraty -Nie odchoć! Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie tu samej!- wydarła się dziewczyna roniąc jeszcze więcej łez -Astrid!- powiedziała kobieta łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę -Czemu ty mi to robisz! Czemu zawsze odbierasz mi to co tak bardzo kocham!- powiedziała ciąglę nie przestając płakać Biały wilk odszedł na zawsze, chociaz Astrid wyruszała by go odnaleźć niezliczoną ilość razy to i tak go nigdy więcej nie spotkała. ------- rok później --------- -Astrid? Na co czekasz?- zapytała Hethera nakrywając do stołu -Na nic... tak tylko patrzę...- powiedziała smętnie blondynka -Ciągle go wypatrujesz?- powiedziała czarnowłosa przytulając przyjaciółkę -Ja... ja tak go kochałam, ciągle go kocham!- powiedziała a błyszczące łzy zaczęły kapać jej z policzków -Wiesz, że on nie miał wyboru... nie wiń go za to...- powiedziała zerkając przez okno na szczyt góry- Patrz! -Na co?- zapytała ocierając zmęczone płaczem oczy -Szczyt!- pokazała jej -Czkawka!- krzyknęła widząc wilka na czubku góry, rozległo się przepiękne wycie a po chwili spadł pierwszy śnieg -On o tobie nigdy nie zapomni bo cię kocha! -Bo ja go kocham! THE END